More Billy - Old West - Etiquette
Etiquette * A man must always take off his hat in the presence of a lady or when entering a building. * A man should tip his hat at any lady he passes but never tip it to a man, it states you think they are a woman * A man must remove his hat during a funeral procession or if he sees one * A cowboy cannot eat from a chuckwagon until the cook says so * Strangers should always be welcomed to a campfire * If chewing tobacco always should be spit into the wind not against it * Never pry into a strangers past * Stealing a man's horse is unforgivable * Cowboys should not stir up dust around the chuckwagon * Never shoot at an unarmed man, or women or children * Never shoot a woman no matter the situation * Never try on another man's hat * Do not wake another man up abruptly you may be shot * Guns should never be worn at a dinner table * Never swear in front of a woman or child * Always shout out a greeting when approaching someone from behind to avoid being shot * Don't wave at a man on a horse, it may spook the horse. A nod is greeting enough * Always use your gun hand to drink, it shows you trust those around you * Never ride any man's horse without permission * When riding in a stagecoach do not talk about Indian uprisings or stage coach robberies * While on a stagecoach be friendly and unselfish to fellow passengers or you will be put off the stage * To tip your hat up at someone means you want a fight * Cowboys should always feed their horses before they feed themselves * Cowboys don't say much, talking should be saved for when it's needed * A woman should always wear a shawl, hat and gloves when out in public * A woman should wear her hair up unless she is young * If you give your word keep it * A woman should never swear or act in a vulgar manner * A woman should not enter a place or saloon of ill repute * A woman should be escorted by another woman or a man * A lady always rides side saddle Roles and Jobs In the Old West men could become anything from a Cowboy to a bank clerk depending on their education. All the stores of towns had to be run as big the biggest employment of the the time herding cattle. Many men at this time were cowboys or worked on ranches. Others chose mining as an occupation or tried their hand at working their own ranch and a few became professional gamblers wandering from town to town relying on their luck. Outlaws such as Billy the Kid were rare and although crime and murders were common place becoming a hunted outlaw was not all that common. Along with the criminals came the need for law and order and a Sheriff and deputy was needed for each town to keep peace and order. A woman's role was restricted. They may have been able to work in a store, this was normal if it was a family run business. Having a well off family meant that you would not have to work but just make a good marriage and then become a mother which in itself was a hard and grueling task. If your husband or family owned a ranch you would be expected to learn how to ride a horse and help with daily chores as well as looking after your own children or younger siblings. Every woman was expected to know how to sew and cook as well as know a few home remedies for illnesses. If you lived in a remote location the man of the house may teach you how to fire a shotgun or rifle for self protection but no self respecting woman would walk around with a handgun unless she truly thought her life was in danger. Women were rarely taught how to shoot a handgun and were frowned upon if they attempted to become anything above their station. As explained in the clothing section women did not wear men's clothing a skirt was always worn, the few that dismissed this rule were seen as strange creatures indeed and were often outcasts.